


Those Hometown Lights

by YesIsAWorld



Series: Liam's Wanking Verse [2]
Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Wankfest 2020, Zoom - Freeform, home from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Louis came back into the screen a few moments later. He was in the faded red lifeguard trunks that Liam had spent many an afternoon drooling over from afar, but now it was practically a second set of skin, cupping his dick obscenely and leaving absolutely nothing to Liam’s imagination.“Sometimes I can’t tell if I look any different, but I guess those squats are paying off,” Louis says with a laugh. He does half of one, with his back towards Liam, his thighs tensing and the seams of the bathing suit pulling tight.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Liam's Wanking Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759714
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63
Collections: WANKFEST 2020





	Those Hometown Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in this series, but both fics also stand alone, so you won't miss anything important if you don't go back to read last year's Wankfest fic first.  
> Thank you to [Maggie](http://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/) for the beta and Lauren for modding round of this fest!

“This sucks,” Liam complained, looking around at his childhood bedroom. 

“Tell me about it,” Louis said, topless, from the Zoom session on Liam’s computer. 

It was the end of Liam’s senior year of college, and he was supposed to be living his best life on campus, organizing the finishing touches for his last frat formal, interviewing for his first _real_ job. Instead, because of a global fucking pandemic, his spring break trip was canceled and he had hastily (and semi-permanently) moved back into his parents’ house. He was trying not to complain too much—all things considered he had it pretty good—but it still sucked that the past few months were not going as he had imagined. 

It was different being back home this time, with no end date in sight. The things that he usually doesn’t notice on a quick trip home, the photos and mementos that literally surround him, reminding him of past memories caught him by surprise. He’d even felt the itch to reach out to a select few of the high school friends he had fallen out of touch with. 

Louis had been at the top of the list. 

After Liam came out, to his family and frat, Louis had heard the news through the grapevine, and they had texted a few times, before petering out again. Liam had also heard through the grapevine that Louis was back at home, interrupting his sisters’ plan to reassign the bedrooms since he’d be moving out permanently. So the texting started up again, which led to Zoom-study sessions to keep each other accountable through the end of their very weird last few classes, which led to Zoom sessions where they just hung out, isolated in their own rooms, together. 

Louis opened his window, stretching his arms up to open it as wide as it would go. Liam watched his back muscles flex. “These trees always remind me of you,” Louis said, the expanse of his back widening as he took a deep breath in. His grey sweats were dangerously close to slipping off his hips; something Liam wasn’t going to mention. Louis turned back to the camera, walking to his bed. “I don’t know what they’re called. But they smell like… well, they smell like come.”

“What trees?” Liam had no idea what Louis was talking about. “They smell like come? Like… _come_ come?”

Louis snickered. Liam had always loved Louis’ laugh, even when he was up to something mischievous that would make Liam’s hands go sweaty with the fear of getting caught. Louis was always braver than him, in a way that Liam adored and resented in equal measure. “Yes, Li, like come. That kind of come.”

“How do you know what it smells like?”

Louis stared at the camera in a way that made Liam feel stupid. Like he should know how Louis would know what it smelled like. Or like _he_ should know what ridiculous tree Louis was talking about. But then Louis’ cheeks flushed pink and he shrugged, shoulders up by his ears. “I just do. I’ve… experimented.”

“Oh.”

Louis seemed to get his footing back as Liam floundered with the thought of Louis _experimenting_ and all the various things that could mean. “Don’t sound so shocked. Bisexuality is a thing.”

“Of course it is. I just… You?”

Louis smirked. “Yes. Me. But the point is, these trees? I swear they only grow in my backyard and that other street, the one on the way to Niall’s?”

“McMillian?” Liam questioned, even though he knew he was right. Louis had always been shit with directions. 

“Yeah. Obviously. Anyway, I think the first time I noticed the smell, we were hanging out in my backyard.”

“Me and you?”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. “It was… junior year? I think. Well, the summer before senior year, and we broke into my mom’s liquor cabinet and drank all that peppermint schnapps playing bocce ball in the yard.” Liam mostly remembered Louis cheating, like always. “Then we laid out in the grass and talked all night.”

“Yeah, I remember.” They had gotten remarkably deep that night, for a pair of stupid, directionless teenagers, talking about what they wanted out of life—to get out of the burbs, to make a _difference_ —and how scary adulthood seemed. 

“You wore that red flannel shirt.”

“Oh?” Liam’s memory wasn’t that good. 

“Yeah.” Louis licked his lips and flicked his hair across his forehead. “Looked good on you.”

Liam tried not to let the surprise show on his face. “Did it?”

“It’s you, so… yeah.” Louis turned away from his iPad, picking it up and moving himself and the attached camera over to his bed. Liam was still replaying that in his head, the implication that Louis remembered what Liam was wearing, that a scent brought up memories of Liam, that Louis seemed to think Liam looked good in his clothes. 

“Have you seen Harry lately?” Liam asked, wanting to redirect the conversation before embarrassing himself by begging Louis to explain what he meant.

Louis’ face did a complicated dance of microexpressions that Liam couldn’t quite parse out, before going blank as Louis said, “Nah. Haven’t seen him since… I guess the last time we all hung out? I think he started seeing someone at school and basically dropped off the planet.”

“Yeah, I haven’t talked to him in ages.” Liam felt better on common ground, it wasn’t just him that Harry had basically ghosted. He should probably still reach out, see how he and the family were doing.

“You remember the last time we were at Niall’s?” Louis asked. He was starfishing, shirtless, across his bed, and Liam was trying his hardest not to stare too blatantly. 

“Yeah?” Liam doubted he would ever forget. The darkest parts of his psyche were worried that _he_ was the reason they stopped all hanging out, that even though he had heard that they sometimes hung out and ended up jerking off together, that when he joined in, it had stripped all the fun away or pushed something over the edge. Logically, he knew it was more circumstance than anything else, but it still popped into his mind when he furtively masturbated to those memories. Louis’ Harry news calmed that worry even further.

“That was fun,” Louis said, casually. He rubbed his chest, his pebbled nipples, and Liam’s dick gave a half-hearted kick of interest. He subtly adjusted himself, trying not to let Louis notice what he was doing. 

“Yeah, it was,” Liam agreed easily. Fun. The understatement of Liam’s life. 

“You ever think about it?”

Liam wasn’t about to admit it so easily. He tried to keep his words even and measured. “What do you mean?” He wondered if Louis was leading him down a path, or if he just hoped Louis was. 

“Think about us getting off, like that?”

Liam shrugged, but Louis was looking up to the ceiling and must have missed it. He jolted up, resting on one elbow and looking straight at the camera. “Sorry. We don’t have to… Didn’t mean to make it weird.” 

With a jerky shake of his head, Liam disagreed. “You didn’t.” He admitted one of his greatest secrets, “I do, think about that.”

“Do you ever think about me, specifically?”

Liam couldn’t put his finger on why, but he sensed Louis’ discomfort in asking, like he was putting too much of himself out there. Liam recognized the trying to get there, trying to find out in the most roundabout possible way, giving himself lots of exits to backpedal, from the thing he wanted to know. Louis, who always stuck up for kids who were getting picked on, who was fearless in choosing a college so far away, who brought out the best in everyone around him, he sounded, nervous, unsure, and Liam hated it. 

“Of course I’ve thought of you that way,” Liam said, still shy, afraid Louis was going to turn this into a joke, a kind hearted but flippant joke that would cut through Liam. But the way Louis blinked rapidly, his eyes wide in surprise, put Liam more at ease, and he gave more. “At the pool? Every summer? It was all I could do not to pop a boner every time your shift started.”

“Seriously?”

Liam’s fear slid into bravery. “Yeah. You were so tan, and muscular, and just had this... confidence, this swagger as you walked around. It was such a difference, how focused you’d be on the chair, with how you were such a goof the rest of the time.”

“Watching for drowning children does it for you, huh? Weird, but okay.”

“Stop it,” Liam whined. “You were focused and I could… watch. Without you catching on.”

“It’s true, I had no idea, at all, until now. You should’ve come flirt with me at the snack bar. That’s where the real action happened.”

Liam groaned. “I didn’t even know what it all meant, let alone actually acting on it. I’m still feeling so out of my element.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked. The familiar smirk was back. “Want a do over?”

“What do you mean?”

Louis rolled off the bed and started digging around in his closet. “I know I have them somewhere.”

Louis came back into the screen a few moments later. He was in the faded red lifeguard trunks that Liam had spent many an afternoon drooling over from afar, but now it was practically a second set of skin, cupping his dick obscenely and leaving absolutely nothing to Liam’s imagination. 

“Sometimes I can’t tell if I look any different, but I guess those squats are paying off,” Louis says with a laugh. He does half of one, with his back towards Liam, his thighs tensing and the seams of the bathing suit pulling tight. 

Liam groaned, louder than he meant, and his cock throbbed. Louis’ combination of tanned skin and quirked, inquisitive eyebrow, like he needed confirmation of what Liam was feeling, was really doing it for him. 

“Yeah?” Louis asked. “I still got it?” He patted his ass gently. He turned back around, and his bulge had grown. He cupped it, embarrassed evidently, and said, “Sorry,” quietly. 

Liam gave in and palmed himself. “Nothing to be sorry for. I like what I’m seeing.” The understatement of the century. 

Louis pulled the front of his shorts down an inch. “Are we? Are we doing this?”

“Yes?” Liam laughed, a tad on the shrill side, unable to contain the excitement thrumming through his veins. “If you want, I guess?”

“Want you so bad, Li.” 

Liam was freeballing it in sweats, so it was easy to free himself, letting the elastic pull snug around his balls. “Yeah?” Liam was dumbfounded, and the tight hand around himself wasn’t making it any easier to think. 

Louis yanked one side of his swimming trunks down, and then the other, trying to pull them off. He eventually managed, and even though it wasn’t graceful, and he stood there naked, dick jutting out. He cocked his head to the side, and asked, “You used to do it there?”

Liam was on his chair, sitting at his desk. He shrugged. “Sometimes. That’s where the computer was.”

“Huh. I always imagined you laying across your bed.”

Liam felt like he was in a fantasy land; Louis imagining _him_. “I guess it depended on where I was when things got started.”

“Makes sense.”

The camera swung wildly around the room, and then Louis was back in frame, his head on his pillows, and one hand caressing his collarbone. “So… how do we do this?” 

Liam giggled. “I don’t know! I’ve never done this before.”

“No way.” Louis giggled too. “Me either. I don’t know why I assumed you had. Guess while you’re at school you can just hook up with whoever.” His hand dropped lower. “Must have everyone after you.”

It was nice, he supposed, that Louis thought he was that desired. But Liam wasn’t nearly as desired as Louis was. “Not like you,” he groaned, as Louis arched into whatever he was doing below where Liam could see. 

Liam gripped himself harder, in awe of getting to see even part of Louis like this, again. This time just for him and no one else. 

Louis grunted and Liam needed to know what Louis liked, what he had just done to wring out that noise. “How do you like it?”

“How do I like to jerk myself off?” Louis parroted, breath coming out in pants. 

“Yeah. I can’t see, so how do you… Do you keep your fist loose or—”

“Do you want to see?” Louis’ cheeks were pink. 

“Of course I do,” Liam said. It should’ve been obvious; he always wanted to see all of Louis. 

“Okay, so…” The screen swung around and Liam saw a pan across Louis’ ceiling and then just the tip showed up in the corner, only to disappear again. Finally it came back into the frame and Louis centered it. Liam’s mouth flooded with saliva. He wanted to suck on it. He wanted to make Louis come with just his mouth. He wanted to give Louis everything he wanted.

Maybe, eventually, he’d get that chance. 

At the moment, all Liam could do was whine. 

“Okay?” Louis asked, as he twisted his wrist on the up stroke. 

“More than.” Liam was already starting to feel the tell-tale tightness in his balls, the heightened tension before the main event that would happen soon. 

“Lou, I’m already getting close. You’re so fucking hot.”

“Me? You’ve got that face and those eyes and that big dick.”

“You a size queen?” It was easier to focus on that, he did have a big dick, than to think too hard about what Louis thought about his face. The face he had seen for years and never commented on before.

“I bet you’d feel so good.” Louis inhaled sharply. “You’d stretch me so perfectly. I’d ride you all night.”

Liam groaned; he could practically feel Louis’ tight clench, the weight of him on his hips, the way Louis’ abs would flex as he worked himself on Liam’s body. “You’d ride me so good. I’d get so deep, make you come so hard.”

Liam’s hand matched Louis’ quick pace. He was going to come so quickly, but with the way Louis’ thighs were tensing, they were both probably on the edge. “Your thighs. They’re so—” He had to take a deep breath. “Fuck they’re so hot.”

“You should fuck them someday.” Louis’ hand clamped down on the base of his dick, the veins in full stark relief from the rest of his smooth skin. Liam was so close he couldn’t even respond. His whole body was thick with tension, ready to snap. Then Louis whined as he jerked himself harder, pumping his hips up to meet his fist. 

“Want that. Want you.” Liam’s body was overcome with pleasure and he arched into the feeling as his release splattered against his hip. He cried out Louis’ name, overcome with want and desire and feeling more satisfied than he had in ages. 

Louis’ breathy moans were coming in clearer as Liam’s heart rate slowed, and Liam wanted to reach his hand into his phone and help Louis out. He looked painfully close, sounded painfully close, and finally Liam couldn’t resist saying, “Come for me, Lou. That’s it, baby.”

With his own cry—Liam imagined Louis’ head thrown back, the flutter of his eyelashes—Louis was curling in on himself, coming in spurts that Liam wanted to lick clean, and finally laying flat, the camera going dark when it fell over. 

“Li?” 

Liam giggled. He hated and loved in equal measure that Louis could make him _giggle_. “Yeah, Lou?”

“I think you broke me.”

Liam’s heart swelled at the thought. “That was incredible.”

“Seriously.” Static came through as Louis rolled over, and then Liam could see his face, sweaty and flushed. “How is anyone else supposed to compare to that?”

Liam bit his lip. But then Louis smiled, the crinkles around his eyes magnifying his happiness. Liam smiled right back. “Imagine how good it’ll be in person, with me right there.”

“I hate this,” Louis wailed dramatically. “Can’t you just say screw it to the social distancing and come quarantine with me?”

“I doubt it.” Liam hated how pragmatic he could be. “But I have literally nothing on my schedule planned, so… lots of free time.” He winked, for good measure. 

“Oh god. We’ve not nothing but free time to explore…”

“This?” Liam said, at the same time Louis finally said, “Us?”

They both laughed. 

“Yeah,” Liam said. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.
> 
> [Here's a tumblr link if you enjoyed it, and want to reblog!](https://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/619374676659060736/those-hometown-lights-lilo-explicit-27-k)
> 
> [Here's a twitter link if you enjoyed it, and want to retweet!](https://twitter.com/Lou_and_Haz_AF/status/1266037767676575744)


End file.
